


Eat and Run

by Bumping_Bees



Series: Kinktober 2018 [28]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Dragon Eren Yeager, Dragon Rider Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Kinktober 2018, M/M, No Smut, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-04 03:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumping_Bees/pseuds/Bumping_Bees
Summary: Eren needs a safe way to transport Levi. Why not in his stomach?Written for Kinktober.





	Eat and Run

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be honest, I tried researching vore. I didn't know what this was until last month. I don't think I did it justice... But I made an attempt.
> 
> Written for Kinktober day 28.
> 
> Prompt: vore

“I’m going to eat you,” Eren shouts right next to my ear.

I whip my head around, confusion crossing my face. That certainly wasn’t what I had expected. He must be joking. Eren’s mismatched eyes are staring down at me, completely serious.

I forget about the soldiers charging us for a moment. There’s a bunch of kids that we’re trying to protect. More than Eren could carry on his back, even as a dragon. We hadn’t expected their to be so many children in this orphanage.

“You are going to what?” I frown, shooting an arrow at a soldier’s throat. Maybe I misheard him.

I see his eyes widen and he spins me around. There’s a soldier charging towards us. I cut him down.

“Just trust me!”

I feel Eren shift behind me; there’s so much heat. I know if I turn around again I’ll see a brilliant gold and bronze dragon… with one ocean eye and one honey.

_Levi, this is the only way. I can carry the children on my back and in my claws, but you are a dragon master. You will be safe inside of me._

I want to protest. How the _fuck_ am I getting out of him is my first worry. There’s no time. I feel vaguely sick, but I start ushering the orphans onto Eren’s back.

We don’t even know if this will work. I’m immune to dragon magic and fire, but am I immune to dragon stomach acid?

Much too soon, the children are all clinging to Eren’s back. There’s only two left. I guide them onto Eren’s claws. I’m a little worried about the kids falling off, but Eren hasn’t dropped anyone yet.

_Hold your breath._

Gods fuck. I take a deep breath as my mate’s mouth closes around me. Eren is being gentle. I know he is. I still recoil.

I pull my legs into his mouth reluctantly. His tongue is slimy and rough at the same time. It feels weird.

I feel him lift his head. I start sliding down his tongue. I try not to pay attention as his throat closes around me. It seems to take forever for me to reach his stomach.

Stomach acid sloshes around me, but it doesn’t burn. That’s good. At least I’m not about to be digested.

I hold onto a fleshy wall as I feel Eren take flight. I’m never doing this again. It’s so disconcerting. I can feel Eren flying, the beat of his wings… but it’s not like when I ride him. Gravity feels different in here. I feel almost like I’m floating.

I can hear his heart beating… the rush of air into his lungs.

It’s a little soothing, but also, I really need a bath.

_I don’t know if you can hear me… but the kids are all fine. We’ll be at our haven soon. Just give me an hour._

I groan. It’s been a long day. Hopefully we managed to save some more dragon shifters, but at least these kids would be safe in the haven.

I spot a small island of flesh as my eyes adjust to the dark. I carefully make my way to it. At least it’s more dry. I curl up, trying to get comfortable.

It’s hot in here, but I find it calming. Eren starts singing, reaching through our bond. I blink. He’s singing me an ancient dragon lullaby.

I want to protest, but I feel the magic in the music. It’s the only thing that helps me sleep. Eren sings this lullaby every night, spelling me to sleep.

I look around myself. I’m not in danger of drowning in stomach acid… and it will be a long flight. Maybe it would be better to not fight the magic.

I let my eyes close and focus on Eren’s voice. I don’t let myself think about how Eren is going to throw me up later. I fall asleep, listening to the sound of Eren’s wings… his heart beat… his song.

* * *

Hours later, I'm walking through the haven with Eren tailing me. He's shifted into a human again. I will never get over the feeling of being puked out of a dragon's mouth. I could take a month long shower and still not feel clean.

"Levi!" Hange shouts, running over to me.

He wrinkles the nose the second he's close enough to smell me. I glare at my best friend.

"Sina.... You smell like you've just vomited." That's rich coming from Hange who doesn't bathe unless I force him to.

"More like I was vomited." I glare at Eren who looks chagrined. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also writing for inktober. Check out my other ereri fic for day 28.
> 
> If you liked this story, feel free to leave a comment. I love it when people say hi. ♡♡♡


End file.
